


You Thot

by minimoonp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	You Thot

No need for words, no time for words, keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times.

 

Unless you were Hiniku. Knives circled rapidly to keep the blue soul’s glowing hands at bay. Hiniku himself wasn’t moving, which made this fight all the more harder. Cisza learned this the hard way, getting a blue backhand across the face, the second, returning slap phasing right through thanks to his scarf. Thank goodness it did what it was supposed to do for once.

 

 

It all started with a bad choice of words and a smack to the back of the head. Next thing you know, scene fades to black and if you listen closely you might even hear the beginnings of some sort of battle music.

 

Hiniku didn’t know Cisza couldn’t make a move just yet. If he threw a knife, he’d probably dodge, but if the strawberry boy didn’t the charade would be over. Dumb magic knives. Sometimes they were a hassle, but it’s not like he wanted to actually kill the kid or anything… just, stab him a little, no big deal.

  

 

‘What are you going to do now, we’re at a stand still. You can’t touch me with your magic.’ Cisza signed.

 

Hiniku made a face, it seemed he’d finally come to the same conclusion. Slowly he diminished his glowing hands, and slowly Cisza’s knives stopped spinning. The fight came to an anti climactic end. Until Hiniku barreled over and gave Cisza a good, strong uppercut.

 

It wasn’t until moments later, a couple of voices could be heard. It sounded like loud arguing from a familiar pair. It quieted down aa the two oranges got closer to what looked like a fight, Carrot grabbing Sam’s arm and pulling him over. He raised a brow when he saw one of the fighters was his very own light blue soul.

 

“Should I…be concerned?” He asked as he looked down. Wait, wasn’t that that dude who thought he and Carrot were dating?

 

“Nah, this is entertaining.” Carrot waved him off, excitement clear in her eyes. Two kids fighting, she could sell this!

 

“…” he stayed quiet for a moment, just watching the two blues duke it out until, “wanna make a bet?”

 

“Heck yeah!”

 


End file.
